Tauri Furling: The Pegasus Collaborative Effort
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: As the Furling promised, they've sent an expedition from their native Triangulum galaxy to help the Atlantis expedition.  Older allies also send expeditions to help.  Soon, all these groups will devote their attention to mortally wound the Wraith cause.
1. Arrival

**Arrival **

**Author's Begiining-Note:** I felt I could utilise my version of the Furling further in an Atlantis fanfic. I plan to do my best to give the Furling characters a distinct '[Stargate Atlantis]-ish feel' to them. -

A marvelous, elegant beam of pale golden-yellow light descended down into the embarkation room. A Furling who Elizabeth Weir could only recognize immediately to be the envoy Althidon himself stood in palce of the now-vanished beam, beaming with great contentment and excitement. Althidon smiled with a slight bow of his head at Elizabeth Weir, who he had respected to the utmost as a fellow diplomat.

Elizabeth Weir bowed back slightly and smiled the characteristic 'Weir-style-smile' she displayed for when she saw an old friend, ally, and colleague, after ages. "Althidon, great to be meeting face-to-face again, working with, and learning from you. A big, sincerely-meant welcome from my staff and I to the galaxy and the city."

The soon-to-be Furling Assisting-Deputy-External-Affairs Executor, a very genial-looking fellow, who was about Elizabeth's age in human years, looked Elizabeth in the eye with a bright sparkle and a look of agreement. "Elizabeth, great to see you again as well, my esteemed colleague. I'm _just as equally thrilled_, at the bare minimum, that your United Nations of Earth organization has allowed myself and my Pegasus Galaxy Objective Collaboration Contingent, to reside in and study in this marvelous city previously belonging to our age-long allies, the Alterrans. I find it to be just as I recall the last time I had the honor to visit it. Er, currently, pardon me for erring, that would be in what is now belonging in _your_ very capable possession, Liz." (FN1) He glanced impressedly around the room at the Earthan personnel going about their respective daily tasks with the appearance of great competence and determination. " A whole new galaxy to be working my trade to hopefully ameliorate the living conditions for everyone in terms of not having to be constantly worrying about their mortal enemies. While I've found negotiating with the Erri to be very educational for learning diplomatic fortitude, I believe I'll

"Thanks, Althi. (FN2) We try. Well, what adventures we'll have here, too, Althidon. We may be getting outdoors and away from the Objective Headquarters more. More dramatically, we might be putting ourselves into harm's way more often, a rather rare but character-building occurrence. Negotiating with the Wraith and the . It's that aforementioned type of diplomacy which, even without Hardball Politik which rather tends to lead to disastrous consequences for the diplomats or their respective countries, or sometimes for both."

Althidon snickered at her quip. "Judging from personal, I absolutely agree. I hope our peoples, continuing in that wonderful spirit of friendship and cooperation we've been under, will experience a most fulfilling time during this collaboration. We continue to have much to learn about the Tau'ri culture too. Another goal is to end with much-enriched knowledge of each other's cultures. My senior staff should beam down at any moment now. They're engaging in last-minute preparing in order to transfer to this new setting, albeit engaging at the task too long for our tastes. Perhaps they've become " He paused to reflect on all he'd just experienced. "Well, we meet again at last, this time in a whole new galaxy full of both wonders to discover for organic-kind to honestly reap the benefits of, as well as benefit those less fortunate and less able to help themselves. Instead of dealing with the likes of those treacherous, bloodthirstily ruthless, megalomanical, insatiable Erri that I'm ashamed of being related to, we have the Wraith to contend with. These particular Wraiths, rather than the ones who drifted into our distant galaxy when their hiveship malfunctioned, are less concerned about the pyramid's second-tier of the Earth psychologist, Maslow. They exist to satisfy that tier solely. Well, hopefully, like they did "

"Splendid summary of the right aims in my opinion, Althidon. May I introduce you to my highly-capable expedition second-in-command, Colonel John Sheppard? There's no lieutenant specification in his military rank anymore, since we received news from Earth , just yesterday, that he's being promoted to a Full-Ranked Colonel."

Althidon extended his hand out to John, shaking it in the Earth fashion. "Hello to you, Colonel Sheppard, and a large congratulations from my staff and I! From what I know of Earth's United States Air Force, moving up from the rank of Lieutenant Colonel to the rank of Full Colonel is only less significant than moving up in rank from Colonel to Brigadier general. I'm very pleased to meet Dr. Weir's highly competent second-in-command finally. When Dr. Weir was away helping to negotiate with the Erri, in as much as nations may actually be able to, she left you in charge of the city and expedition and you performed phenomenally during her absence. You clearly highly-earned this recent promotion."

John Shephard, not having such a large ego, begged to differ. "Well, thanks, Althidon but Dr. Weir tends to be pretty generous in dishing out praise sometimes. I just try very hard at my career and am not competent, so I tend to do fairly well in my job. "

"Are we actually speaking of the same Elizabeth Weir, you and I Colonel Sheppard?" Althidon refuted Shephard's praise-diminishing argument with an amused chuckle, intending to refute him and make him take the credit. We both know the lady has quite high standards for leadership for herself, so perhaos she was ony being an infinitesimally small bit generous."

Sheppard non-verbally conceded he should take at least _some_ credit for his good work.

Althdon was about to introduce Arindol Dree to an impatiently-waiting Rodney McKay. A larger-sized luminous beam appeared instantaneously to deposit a group of important-looking Furlings all dressed in what looked like some form of military garb. Sheppard being foremostly in his career path a military man, ventured the guess they were most likely from different services or sub-services of the Furling armed forces.

"Ah, and now the tardy ranking military officers have arrived-wonderful"Althidon commented with a not-unkind smirk. "Well, it's an opportune time to for me to make some introductions amongst all of our peoples who will be working together in this city."

A certain Earthan personnel didn't spare his Furling counterpart the unpleasantness of having to experience the self-promotion alleged greatness of his self-evaluated professional ability. He'd decided he was going to cut off "Rodney MacKay, head of the overall scientific department, MIT physics Ph.D. graduate summa cum laude, , MIT Science Club Vice-President, former CalTech non-tenured Full Professor, former official of the American Physical Society and the International Union of Physics and Chemistry, one of the most skilled if not the most skilled Earth scientists, expert in all natural sciences and technologies ancient, especially those found in the Pegasus Galaxy. I just recently won my two of the four Nobel prizes, the other two will follow soon. " He rambled these self-aggrandizing credentials on at an amazing speed which the Earth personnel knew of one human, Daniel Jackson, who could match and/or comprehend.

*Damn it, Rodney—now is the wrong time with the wrong peoples to be ignorantly expressing, well, _ignorant _opinions.* John hissed mentally.

Arindol smiled politely, because that's what he thought everyone would expect him to do, following the protocols of politeness, which he felt very prudent to follow right now. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Dr. McKay. I look forward to working with you and learning from your great wisdom developed over all these years about the Pegasus galaxy's scientific and technological wonders." He'd heard of this infamously arrogant physicist and scientific research administrator Rodney McKay before he even set foot in the Pegasus Galaxy this time. Now, he'd met lots of arrogant fellow scientists in his lifetime who'd be nobles and whose noble rank in the imaginary Egotistia Kingdom would be quite high. He'd be an Archduke, perhaps, or maybe even a Prince. Or perhaps a short-lived Emperor would me more accurate.

"Rodney-I go by just Rodney, well I mean at least I do for those who are as equally prominently prominent in a scientific field or their own field. And that includes you, I'm assuming—because this is such a mission of astronomically magnitudinous importance that the Furling wouldn't exactly send their most incompetent scientist to head their scientific component, don't you think? So therefore, I can safely assume you're far from being an idiot, if you know what I mean? And I'm never wrong, well in all forthrightness, I'm ever-so-rarely wrong."

Elizabeth mentally screamed in horrified frustration. She hoped Rodney would be making this socially-

"I'm inclined to agree, Rodney" Arindol replied very tongue-in-cheek. "And thank you for the great compliment as well." Inwardly though, he'd thought up of a much less polite response which he felt this arrogant physicist named Rodney McKay deserved to hear. To his credit, he refrained from using it though.

"Colonel Sheppard; -John, I present you to who would be your counterpart, Commander Aeson[ ] of the Furling Republic's Aerial-Spacial Fightercraft Service, or, for shorter reference, ASFCS. A very capable leader, gifted pilot, and special-operations-experienced craft-affiliated infantryelf. Very modest, approachable elfman too."

"Aeson, always a pleasure to meet a fellow pilot. I've gotta tell you I feel extremely envious that Furling pilots like yourself " John extended his hadn to Aeson energetically.

"Thank you, Colonel. Hopefully you'll find I can actually fly a craft well enough to not get in your way and also help a bit." Aeson took Sheppard's hand in a firm grip and shrugged off the high praise like Sheppard had earlier.

"Think you'll perform just damned fine, Commander." Sheppard appraised his modest charge. 'I've read through your service files several times and unless it's lying, I know you;ve done some pretty damned amazing things."

"You do say, eh? You shouldn't believe everything you hear " Aeson cautioned.

"True, true; quite true my friend. I believe that whatever those aforementioned files indicated positive about your career are true and that what the files mentioned to be negative about your career are false. I find that a good rule fo thumb to use." He shrugged amnd smirked.

"Have you ever seen such an immense city, Arindol? I mean, people like us, you and I, can't even fathom what " McKay seemed to forget just whom he was making this claim to."

*Damn it, Rodney—now is the wrong time with the wrong peoples to be ignorantly expressing, well, _ignorant _opinions.* John hissed to himself mentally.

"Ehhhh, Rodney? You do realize that you're making this claim to, of all beings, a Furling—contemporaries and technoligcally-equal allies of the Ancients? I think your claim doesn't hold at all and might be very offensive in an ignorant way." Zelenka objected to Rodney's statement. Radek looked towards Weir for her to try and resolve this McKay's potentially Furling-infuriating statement. After all, Elizabeth's expertise was communicating to rectify misunderstandings cordially and thus she was just the person present to do so.

"Um, I ask that my Furling friends please pardon Dr. McKay's unintended misassessment of your peoples' technological capabilities. Rodney tends to lose himself when he gets carried away with experiencing the splendor of such high technology as elder raceslike the Ancients, _and the Furling, _constructed." Liz tried to ameliorate the nature of McKay's potenitally offending remarks.

"That's quite alright; I'm sure Dr. McKay meant not a single bit of offense. You yourself, Dr, Dree, have become carried away on several occasions when encoutnering new revolutionary technolgies, no?" Althidon tried to defuse the situation.

"I can't say I haven't" Arindol forced himself to state and to chuckle in addition. *Although I don't forget who I'm proclaiming my wonderment to in the process iIshould emphasize!* he commented mentally.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Dr. Dree. I can be extremely insensitive sometimes." Meredith Rodney McKay apologized, an extremely, extremely rare action to take for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

FN1: Elizabeth Weir sometimes goes by Liz. Presumably of course only with her closest friends. She counts Envoy Althidon as one of her closest friends. Earth sent Weir on a diplomatic mission to assist Althidon negotiate with the Furlings' mortal archenemy, the Erri, who are an offshoot of their once unfiied race, like the Vanir to the Asgard or the Ori to the Ancients. She succeeded, using her unique diplomatic talents in concert with Althidon's unique diplomatic talents.

FN2: Althidon uses the nickname Althi with his closest friends, of who he counts Elizabeth Weir as one. He highly respects her diplomatic skills, as he alone, despite dissuading the Erri an amazing partway from continuing along their then-diabolical scheme, couldn't dissaude them full way by himself.


	2. Orientation and Tour, Part One

**Orientation And Tour**

McKay was sauntering through the hallways of the revered legendary city. Radek tried to get a word in here and there, which when competing with the likes of Dr. Meredith Rodney 'Motormouth King' McKay, was virtually impossible to achieve. Arindol and his Chief Aide were enthusiastically keeping up with him as he power-walked and power-talked in between viewings of Atlantis' myriad of different scientific experimentation facilities.

The Furling head-scientist made sure to steer his 'remote-controlled luggage-piece containing the portable Furling Research equipment he'd brought with him, purely by moving, as it impressively moved according to his movement, so that it didn't cause injury to incoming passers-by. He nodded his head curtly at the many people, who, judging by a quick glance at their uniform, were definitely fellow scientists.

"Have you ever, by chance, previously visited this great city, which is a technological monument to the civilizational acheivements of our age-old Alterran allies?" he inquired of his assistant.

"No, Terminik Dree. I have not ever even set foot in the Pegasus Galaxy. I assure you that I would have had the candor to disclose that fact to you if I did." the somewhat humorless elfman replied to his query.

"You need to relax a bit, young elfman. Need to relax." his superior suggested. " I only raised the question to initiate smalltalk, which by the way, is very necessary to keep one's personal stressors to a tolerable level in life." he chuckled.

"I suppose so, Terminik Dree." his assistant smiled a very modest but sincere smile.

"Um, guys, logically speaking, do you realize the Ancients were last in Atlantis only 10,000 years ago? And even if you were that old, I doubt the Ancients would've allowed guests during, well, maybe 12,000 years ago? They were too damn busy trying to survive and then reverse the Wraith victories all over this galaxy! Doubt any single one of them would've had the time or mind to invite and host guests in the city."

"They were then still present in the city not so long ago. A mere 16,000 years ago they still seemed to be able to spare time to devote to the indulgence of allied guests such as those from our race; my mentor Terminik Dree himself was here ." the Chief Aide pointed out with slightly narrowed eyes and concealed disgust to an incredulous McKay.

"Wait! Wait! What...whaddya mean? How long do you Furling live anyway? Two thousand years max? The evacuation happened long before either of you were even alive, right" he attempted to satisfy his tremendous amount of curiosity.

"I myself am only 4,000 years old." the Chief Aide informed McKay for his benefit.

"_All of_ the four_ thousand _years old?"

"In acutality, I should inform you I _am_ understating the numerical value of your Earth years lived by a little, I admit."

McKay's jaw dropped significantly. "Well, then, exactly how old is Arindol?"

Arindol looked a little bit embarassed. "Approximately 22,000 Earthan years, Rodney."

"Holy crap... do your natural lifespans reach that high? If everyone can live so long, how do you all manage to supply every single Furling with adequate libing spaces and resources? i can imagine- "

"We have plenty of space and raw or manipulated resources on our planets that comprise the nation of Furliya."

* Well, looks like my rivals here have had a few thousand years on me in the quest to understand the once-secretive scientific processes of the natural world* he reflected with a mental scowl. But no mater. I am Dr. Meredith "Rodney" McKay, after all, and I am fully capable of showing these allies of ours spme new scientific tricks and

"Well anyways, we've passed the laboratory/facility in which the Ancients first created the nano-organisms which evolved into the Asurans. I'd like to state now that I, Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, with considerably little assistance from Radek Zelenka, succeeded at creating a friendly replicator, which we named FRAN, short for 'Friendly Replicator Android.""

Arindol stopped short in his tracks. "So they're similar to those Asurans in physical composition and function, yes?"

"Well, for all intents and purposes, they are. Don't worry, though; I managed to almost singlehandedly create our friend FRAN to serve as a false-friend to those arsinine Ausrans to catalyze the activation of my little trap. Zelenka here helped out to a barely-noticeable degree , so he can vouch that I, as usual, made no mistakes, avoidable or unavoidable in executing this project which turned the tide of our era's Anti-Asuran War."

Radek mumbled some sentences and phrases in what Arindol could tell _wasn't_ in the familiar Common Language. But he could tell the Czech was infuriated

McKay gestured for Arindol to enter the room first and then went in himself, cutting off the intended immediate path of the Chief Aide, who felt quite chagrined that McKay hadn't extended to him the same courteousy he'd decided to show his boss. This McKay fellow clearly wasn't the most courteous person he'd ever met; on the contrary he felt the human from Earth was an overconfident braggart. He'd have to show the nuisance a one-up one of these days. And he did believe he had a good chance-after all; he was the Chief Aide to Terminik Dree and he was well-versed in Furling Physicality Sciences. He'd refrain from taking advantage of the opportunity to do so, though, until McKay really overdid his usual arrogant irritation he typically caused of all his colleagues.

"Well, Zelenka, you feel like explaining the Lantean Genetic Advancement Machine to our esteemed sceintist friends since you're allegedly almost as smart as me?"

"Well, Rodney, I'm going to refrain from this 'pissing contest' you rpopose as you English-speaking people term it. I will however, sumarize this

* * *

><p>"And this room is our designated gymnasium, in which we play all forms of sports ranging from ultimate frisby to basketball, excercise several different routines including the universal sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups, as well as hone our hand-to-hand combat skills. Ronon and Teyla love instructing the military and even non-military personnel who wish to get physical in order to deal with the many hostile varlets that inhabit this small galaxy."<p>

"I more enjoy a good hardy fight. I teach according to a high learning curve. You see, at the very beginning of my instruction for each student, I start out giving the student in question a hard lesson to shock them into realizing how brutal fist-to-fist or stick-to-stick combat can be. It improves their sparrer's learning-curve very quickly." He smiled proudly.

'Drop the act, Chewie. You can drop it right about now. You don't really think our friends and colleagues from the Triangulum Galaxy believe that we'd allow you to act like this over and over and over again, do you?"

"Maybe or maybe not. I'm not sure. Just trying to lighten the atmosphere." the action-loving Satedan replied.

"How do you all spar when you do spar?"Alenthea asked with great curiosity.

"With whatever method we can learn to inflict loads of pain and learn to counter with dodging, blocking, and absorbing the blows." Ronon informed her with a highly-cheerful grin. "Are any of you any good with sparring, byt eh way?"

"We're fairly decent with close-quarters hand-to-hand combat." Aeson answered for the entire Furling group of military officers from the three different services, not wanting to brag at all about how good they axtually were.

"Any of you care to test that previous evaluation you've made against me? I really do love having new sparring partners, especially skilel ones. Sheppard' and Lorne are some of the only one expedition meber who can last that tiny minimum of even a few minutes." he grinned again, looking around hopefully for someone from the Furling military contingent to volunteer to go head-to-head with him.

Seeing none of them volunteer to take him on, Ronon decided to pick on the one who stereotypically would have the least experience actually wielding hand-held weapons. "Chief Agis, how about you? You' rank the same in the Furling Republic Aero-Space Fighter-Craft Service as Sheppard ranks in the United States Air Force. I imgaine you must spend a lot of time inside those crafts of yours; so you could handle an attacker very easily if you were flying arouind and using those aricraft guns. But could you defend yourself from an enemy's attack on solid terrain? After all, what happens when you have to leave that craft for whichever reason? What're you gonna do then if you need to defend yourself? Call the about-to-be-ass-kicked hotline?" Ronon cracked up severely. They might not be able to get out there to you in time. And running away from oncoming bad guys won't do it every time. What if they can cath up to you very easily Then what? That's why, if you have time to, you should practice with me. You'll thank me for it later if you learn anything useful. Or maybe _I'll_ even be thanking you. Let's find out, huh?"

"If you say so insist, Ronon" Aeson accepted. "I can't truly argue effectiuvely with you."

"Awesome." Ronon smiled cheekily.

Aeson took his choice of two specific wooden sparring sticks, not bothering to even familiarize himself with the weapons he was about to use as he walked over to the mat where.

John, as usual, was already collecting money to pay out after the personnel had made their bets and everyone observed the event's outcome.

"Remember, you can ask me tone it down at any moment." Ronon reminded Aeson. "I don't want to cause you to become unfit for duty in any way. Dr. Weir wouldn't like it after all, and i do wanna keep all my job descriptions and privelages inside this city." he smirked to Aeson.

"Noted, instructor Dex." Aeson replied to him.

All the onlookers eagerly waited for the two to cross sticks and attempt to teach the other one a lesson.


	3. Orientation and Tour Part Two

**Chapter 3**

**Tour and Orientation Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Envoy Althidon Haladar's Recenty Assigned Atlantis Office<strong>

**Two Hours After Furling Expedition's Arrival**

Althidon Haladar, envoy, collapsed onto his comfortable Furling crafted office chair, which he'd brought all the way from . He hadn't such a good idea of how to resolve the possible upcoming shouting match between the two brilliant scientists Dree and McKay. Not without having to do some substantial yelling, which, being the type of diplomat he was, he only used a second resort. Diplomats were, ideally, known for utilizing reason rather coercion to achieve theri aims. And working with people throughout his very distinguished career, he could recognize the prediction signs indicating to him that he possibly might have to intervene soon.

Only his first day on the this particular job and he was already havign to consider all this. Running into egotistical scientists like Meredith "Rodney" McKay and having to resolve their differences with their colleagues preventing making precious progress wasn't so commonplace in his career. He hoped that the two scientists, or Rodney McKay could work out his differences.

The envoy assigned an auto-send function to a survey sheet he intended for the Atlantis Earthan and other non-Furling personnel to. He'd heard some time ago that in the near future the Asgard Hermiod would probably be resuming his work with the expedition and so used his Furling computer to translate the Furling-language forms into Asgard to auto-send to the Asgard on the desginated date.

Althidon next began making plans to travel through the gate or by starhsip, whichever option was feasibkle at the time, to try and go conduct some merry productive diplomacy with Atlantis's allies and/or trading partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis Designated Gymnasium<strong>

**Two Hours and Thirty Minutes After Furling Expedition's Arrival **

Sheppard had earlier wisely decided to not arrange any bets and not to place any bets himself therefor concerning this martial contest between . After all, if Ronon got some sufficently damaging hits on Aeson, the elfman would likely not be able to re-emerge from the pain. Of course he was aware that Aeson's Furling physiology made him superhuman. But then again so did that No knowing anything about Aeson's sitck-fighting capabiltiies as he had no source to draw such knowledge from, he didn't want to embarass this important offiicial of their newly-arrived allies by betting against him only for . And never mind the fact that the Furling might frown on such a practice like gambling over two allied personnel duking it out. Earning money from and he diodn't want to risk a negative reaction.

Aeson was brandishing his single long stick, studying his opponent Ronon's hand, arm, and foot movements and adjusting his own in accordance.

Those who knew a thing or two about sparring with sticks made of whatever materials they were made of, could tell that Aeson knew at least a little bit about this participating in this testosterone-laden activity, judging by the movements he was currently making in response to Ronon's movements.

Ronon had been standing unusually still, waiting for his opponent Aeson to make the first attack. The large imposing Satedan glowered at Aeson also standing still, then suddenly in a jerkingly-quick movement gestured with his right hand holding his one of his twin saprring sticks to come forth and take action as a courteousy to Aeson or as a benefit to himself.

Aeson only smiled ever-so-patiently and confidently at him in response, unphased at all by Ronon's harried insistence that he get a move on it. In fact, he gestured with his arms for Ronon to take the initiative and try to assault him first.

"Alright then. Passing on my courteousy, eh? OK, then here _I_ come." Ronon smirked with a look that seemed to be saying, " Fine. Have it your way. I'm not gonna be holding back any more as you seem to not want me to, buddy."

The Satedan warrior charged forth without reserve, swinging his New Lantean Wood instruments of buttwhooping, criss-crossing their circular motions as he leapt forward, meeting his shorter sticks with Aeson's single longer stick thrust out, having parried Ronon's two sticks and making its way only centimeters from Ronon's face. Ronon ducked his head very quickly and backed away, parrying Aeson when he retracted the stick in an eye-catchingly swift motion and attmpted to swing the long combat instrument to make a noticeable right onto Ronon's head.

Ronon twirled his sticks sideways and spun himself around, attempting to bypass any lateral blocking of his stick-strikes Aeson might attempt. Aeson on refelx spun his stick 90 degrees and lifted it vertically and then moving it upwards and downwards rapidly from the left top the right, slanting it in between to catch Ronon's sticks. He swung it diagnolly towards Ronon's side but Ronon caught it with his two and tried pushing it aside enough so he could perhaps get two hits on him before Aeson was able to take the time to react or to or keep his body painless enough to also landa blow successfully on him.

Many spectators in this ever-increasing crowd of mostly military personnel noticeably smiled when they observed that Aeson was able to stand head to ehad with Ronon in one of his most dominating forms of combat. However, they were most likely feeling a bit too intimidated to express their admiration adn support for Aeson and his warrior skils because they didn't want their Satedan colleague giving them rap about it later in some shape or form.

Sheppard was wondering if he should've arranged for a betting pool and placed his own bet on his conjectured winning sparrer. Ronon seemed to be putting all his effort into having his sticks make contact with Aeson. He came to the same conclusion in a few seconds. *That'll teach Ronon to think twice the next time before he decides to have a little fun exposing how little hand-to-hand combat they supposedly know.* he chortled.

Evan Lorne also snuck a smile when he was sure Ronon wasn't watching him. He'd been able, as one of the tougher soldiers on base, to stand upright for a few minutes against Ronon's non-stop onslaught of ferocious strikes. As he saw it, Aeson of the Furling military had done much more than beng able to continue standing upright without exhaustion or pain; he in fact was giving Ronon a contradiciton for the Satedan's boast.


	4. Althidon's Foresight

** Chapter Four**

**Althidon's Foresight **

Althidon glanced around at his captors with an extremely uneasy curiosity. If he was seeing correctly, he'd just been accosted by humanoids, human-LOOKING, not exactly HUMANS, who looked to be...well, none other than a people the Furling knew since hundreds of millions of years ago- the Ancients themselves! Lanteans, specifically. They dressed somewhat differently from the Lanteans he'd met the last time he'd visited the Furling's ancient allies. Perhaps they were a paritcular faction which had arisen in response to the extreme circumstances the defeated Lanteans had faced, who'd decided to stay in their Pegasus Galaxy location and continue to oppose the Wraith.

"You! I would like to know who you people are, and what you want of me!" He shouted to the Lantean who seemed to be the leader of the guard detail. The Furling leader didn't deem to mention he was a Furling, a hundred-million ally of their race, because he had a feeling that these evil Lantean 'twins' probably saw his race in the exact opposite light they usually did. At least the light they saw them in when they weren't arguing about non-interference vs prudently-determined interference in the affairs of less-advanced races.

"You know very well who we are, and you know very well that we know who you are, so you may cease enacting this scharade of ignorance, my Furling friend!"

Althidon felt the initial response to deny this guard-leader's bluntly-stated accusation, but intuitively realized he'd be acting much more wisely to tell the truth.

"Very well, I confirm that I am indeed a Furling, but I find it very hard to believe that you are the Lanteans I knew. They'd never do something such as what you have done to me-it contravenes a particularly lofty topical section of their ethical guidelines.

"You should know that we are a Lantean offshoot dissastisfied with the highly ineffective way our brethren were waging war against Wraith. You should know of us if you were in Atlantis or its sister cities when we attacked it and nearly succeeded at destroying it before your people intervened and ruined our brilliant plans we conceived, or if your home governmental news-agency bothered to inform the public."

Althidon thought to his last visit to Atlantis, when he'd been much, much younger. The repressed memory of the horrifying assault from the sky and on the city grounds had nearly claimed his life and that of his friends and colleagues suddenly resurfaced violently.

"I Remember now. You're Asurans" Althidon stated his realization very calmly. "Don't expect me, though, to fear you anymore, for I am much hardier than I was the last time I encountered your kind. The Ancients did indeed wrong you, but to attempt to vent your justified anger by taking revenge on their 'children' is to be following completely distorted reasoning! Be " If you want to prove you are better people than them, cease this homicidal campaign to eradicate human life in the galaxy."

"He believes we are inferior to our pathetic, self-deluded, vicious Lantean parents, my brothers and sisters. How dare he! Let's show him what we think of his opinion of us!"

The Head Security-Officer speed-walked a few inches away from Althidon and proceeded to swing his backhand-face onto Althidon's left cheek. His strong Asuran hand, at lightning-speed, nearly made contact with Althidon, but he found himself burying his fist in the metal wall instead. Althidon rose from his ducking position he'd assumed in the same amount of time, and uppercutted the Asuran with his psionically-enhanced fist to his jaw, sending him jumping upwards to make a huge dent in the advanced-metal ceiling and dropping face-down on the floor. The others attempted to charge Althidon from all directions, but the Furling reached out with both arms and telekinetically repelled the Asurans in their tracks. He strode forward, continuing the manuever against advancing Asuran gurads ,further into the path he was clearing for himself by removing all those Asuran bodies.  
>Halfway to the door, he felt some kind of blunt force hitting him all over the body.<p>

"We see our fearless Furling friend, alliteration intended, doesn't react so well to our plasma bolts." the Assistant Chief Security Officer commented.

The angered Asuran guards erupted in a chorus of laughter, as they ran forwards and began kicking the Furling's downed body from all angles.

Althidon began to feel like he was about to pass out from the continous infliction of pain. He was spared it by whoever suddenly sent the enraged assaulters colliding into the hardened metal corners of the facility.

"Pick yourselves off the floor and immediately Leave us! I didn't authorize this activity! What senseless a course of action you've all taken-considering we need him ALIVE to extract information about Atlantis." the large, fancily-dressed Asuran with a great air of authority bellowed out.

The subordinates began scurrying, eyeing the doorway and their pissed-off Big Boss, Oberoth. Oberoth slapped each one on the head as they attempted to run past him unscathed.

Althidon had been observing this display of wrath and power, all the while practicing an energy-gaining manuever from the Righteous-Swift-Limbs Psionic Sub-Martial Art he'd learned from a Furling military general and master of this art.

"Ah, I haven't encountered a Furling ever in my long life." Oberoth commenced their verbal interaction pleasantly enough. "It's a great opportunity for me-being able to extract all your knowledge. Now, will you kindly and rationally decide to provide me what I seek, or should I have to expend the time and pain-causing effort after all?"

"I won't cooperate I will, however, demonstrate..."

The elfman diplomat channeled a great ball of his psionic energy he'd been secretly generating, pushing it forward with all his strength to travel forth and impact the Asuran leaader on the chest, causing him to move teeter back slightly before he shook off the impact feeling and without using his hand, caused Althidon to move backwards laterally on the solidly-built prison bench and shatteriong it into unbelievably small pieces.

Oberoth flexed his hands after having excercised himslef only slightly."I am Oberoth, as I forgot to mention. I am the exalted leader of the mighty Asurans.

Althidon, attempting to not satisfy Oberoth's cruel pleasure from seeing him scream out in the pain he was feeling, stood up slowly despite his greatly injured body. "I've heard of you. I should have been able to smell your  
>brute cruelty from afar."<p> 


End file.
